Warriors The Ninja Cat
by xXxSapphireJewelxXx
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha wakes up and finds himself in a world full of cats that he can understand. Thing is he turned into a cat himself! Read to find out what happens when are very own Uchiha is thrown into the World of warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey this is xXxSapphireJewelxXx and I'm new to this kind of thing and I wrote this a little bit ago and I'm now just uploading it. I hope that you will enjoy my stories^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Summary: **A black tom-cat padded around the clearing hoping to find something to do. It's been many moons since he came here. He has gotten used to being a cat. He remembered when he wasn't a cat but a ninja from another world. A world where ninja's could perform jutsu and have unbelievable speed. That was the world he came from. In that world he was known as Uchiha Sasuke.

** Warriors: The Ninja Cat**

** By xXxSapphireJewelxXx**

**Starclan's Prophecy: 'A human from another world'**

"What do mean?!" asked a blue furred she-cat.

"I've said this again 'A human from another world' is going to come to our world as a cat" a dark tortoiseshell she-cat explained.

"Is there even another world besides this one Spottedleaf?" asked a black-and-white tom.

"I assure you that there is another world besides this one. Look into the pool" the dark tortoiseshell she-cat known as Spottedleaf said.

Many cats gazed into the pool as it started to show in it's reflection of a older looking teenage boy. His black hair was spiked in the back and his black eyes seemed to flash red. (a/n: sasuke is 16 or 17 in this story)

"What was that?! Was it just me or did his eyes flash red?!" examined a light-colored tom with a twisted jaw

"This two-leg or human has something about him that I can't put my paw on" said an elderly black tom.

"Crookedstar, you and Nightstar disapprove of this prophecy?" asked the blue furred she-cat.

"Of course not Bluestar but, why does a two-leg even have to come to our world as cat in the first place?" asked the light-colored tom who was known as Crookedstar.

"Yes, that is what I want to know as well" said the elderly black tom known as Nightstar in agreement.

"Does this two-leg have anything to do with our clans?" meowed the black-and-white tom.

"Crookedstar you and Tallstar both have excellent questions that I think we may have the answers to" said Spottedleaf.

"The world that the two-leg comes from is filled with unreal power and speed. He has a special blood line that he was born with. Sadly he has been through a lot.**(SpoilersAhead!!)**His own kin killed their family and the clan that he was born in. He set his life as an avenger but, after he killed his brother, his own kin, he figures out that his older brother just wanted to protect him" Spottedleaf explained, her own amber eyes glazed with sadness.

"But why in the end would his kin just want to protect him" asked Bluestar.

"It turns out that his older brother was order to kill his own clan. The person in the prophecy soon figured this out. After all he has done to get stronger so that he could destroy the person he hated most and than find to out that his brother acted on orders to kill their clan it was hard to take in" Spottedleaf explained sadly.

"What exactly has he done to get stronger?" Tallstar asked.

Spottedleaf looked at him sadly before answering.

"He left his own village to get stronger and when his best friend fought to stop him he almost killed him to obtain power" the tortoiseshell she-cat said sadly.

Crookedstar stiffened "You said that he 'almost' killed him, how come he didn't?"

"His brother obtained a special power when he killed his best friend, so he didn't want to obtain power the same way his brother did but…he also didn't want to kill his most precious person and best friend, for power." meowed Spottedleaf

"This two-leg sounds dangerous if you ask me" hissed Nightstar.

"What exactly is he doing now after all this?" Bluestar asked.

"He's back in the village now but, his going to come into our world soon" Spottedleaf mewed.

"Speaking of which, how come this two-leg is even coming to our world as a cat in the first place?" Tallstar asked.

Spottedleaf gazed around the pool where the four cats where waiting patiently for her answer.

"A dark time is coming for the four clans especially Thunderclan and they will need an even stronger warrior to help them with the dark time that is ahead" Spottedleaf explained.

"I hope it's not those badgers again" Crookedstar hissed.

"There will be always be badgers in this world but that's not the real problem and the future is too clouded to predict anything else for right now" Spottedleaf said.

"Who should we give this message to?" asked Tallstar.

"It should be someone in Thunderclan and, since Leafpool is the medicine cat she should be the one to receive this message" Bluestar declared.

"I will give her the message right away" Spottedleaf offered.

"Yes that would do just fine, do all of us agree?" Bluestar asked.

The three other Starclan cats murmured and nodded in approval.

"How would we even know if the two-leg would even help" Nightstar growled.

"We'll just have to put our faith in him then" meowed Bluestar.

The four cats soon disappeared into the night with nothing left except the shining stars of Sliverpelt above.

* * *

**Well I hope you like so far and I'll upload as soon as possible(once I'm done with stupid homeworkXp)  
Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey there its xXxSapphireJewelxXx and I have uploaded another chapter to this wonderful story^^ Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto...**

**Summary**

A black tom-cat padded around the clearing hoping to find something to do. It's been many moons since he came here. He has gotten used to being a cat. He remembered when he wasn't a cat but a ninja from another world. A world where ninja's could perform jutsu and have unbelievable speed. That was the world he came from. In that world he was known as Uchiha Sasuke.

**Warriors: The Ninja Cat**

**Chapter 1: The Message**

A small brown tabby she-cat with white paws and a white chest was curled up asleep in the medicine cat den.

The cat known as Leafpool opened her eyes to see that she was no longer in her medicine cat den but in a clearing somewhere in the forest.

A sweet scent drifted in the wind and she immediately recognized it.

"Spottedleaf?" Leafpool called out searching around for the beautifultortoiseshell she-cat.

"Leafpool over here" meowed a gentle voice.

Leafpool spun around to see Spottedleaf waiting patiently for padded quickly over to the beautiful she-cat and sat down waiting for her to speak.

"I have brought you here because I have a message from Starclan that you must hear."

"A message?" Leafpool asked.

"Yes, a dark time is coming for Thunderclan and they will need an even stronger warrior to help them through this" Spottedleaf explained.

"An even stronger warrior? But Thunderclan already has many strong warriors" meowed Leafpool.

Spottedleaf shock her head in a no-fashion. "They will need a warrior with great strength and speed to help them through this".

"But how and where will we find a warrior this powerful" Leafpool said in disbelief.

"You must listen closely Leafpool 'A human from another world' will come to this world as a cat" mewed Spottedleaf.

Leafpool stiffened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing "What?! A Human?! That can't be possible?!"

"I assure that it is possible you must understand this" Spottedleaf meowed gently.

Spottedleaf continued "Only tell Firestar about this and no one else. Promise me this much Leafpool. No other cat must know about this."

"But what if the two-leg tells someone himself that he is from another world?" asked Leafpool.

"Then that is okay, for now though only tell Firestar this" Spottedleaf mewed.

Leafpool nodded "Okay I'll tell him but, is this really going to happen Spottedleaf?"

Spottedleaf gave her a comforting lick across the ear "Yes this will happen but don't be afraid, you must be strong so that you can protect your clan"

"Alright I'll protect them even if it cost me my life. I messed up once when I left with Crowfeather but I won't leave them again I promise!" the tabby she-cat said determinedly

"I'll trust you with that promise. Farewell Leafpool and good luck"

With that the former Thunderclan medicine cat disappeared into the forest.

"Good-bye" Leafpool called to her.

Leafpool immediately woke up from her dream when she felt someone pawing her awake.

"Leeaafffpoolll wake uuuppp!" meowed a cheery voice.

Leafpool reluctantly opened her eyes to see her sister looming over her.

"What do you need Squirrelflight? Is someone injured?" Leafpool asked.

"No but, you need to get up unless your hibernating in the middle of Newleaf silly" Squirrelflight joked.

Leafpool 'mrrowed' with laughter and got up from her soft moss nest in her den.

"Well seeing that your up I have to go on a hunting patrol bye!" her sister said and dashed off to find the hunting patrol.

"Alright I should get working too. I'll need to get some more juniper berries and some yarrow leaves and poppy seeds and …….."

Leafpool immediately froze from her pacing and stopped dead.

All of the memories from her dream flooded back to her.

The prophecy of the two-leg coming to their world as a cat plagued her mind.

Leafpool shock her head clear of all the troubling thoughts

"First things first. I must tell Firestar about this prophecy" the she-cat said to herself

Leafpool padded out of the medicine cat den to go find her father, Firestar.

She looked around the clearing and saw a rather peaceful sight.

Cloudtail and Brightheart were sharing a starling between them, Brook (formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Water), was helping Graystripe, Millie (a former kittypet that was trained as a warrior by Graystipe) and Stormfur (a former Riverclan warrior) renew the warriors den with more bracken and bramble thickets. Berrypaw and Mousepaw were practicing their fighting moves outside the apprentice den while Hazelpaw and Cinderpaw were practicing their hunting skills.

Leafpool looked at Cinderpaw sadly. Cinderpaw was once Cinderpelt, the former medicine cat, and her mentor but didn't have knowledge of this.

Leafpool quickly pushed the memory away as she flicked the tip of her tail as a greeting to the two tumbling apprentices and headed towards highledge, were the leader called out meetings

Leafpool climbed up the smooth rocky surface and then came to a entrance to a den.

"Firestar?" Leafpool called out.

"Come in" said a leader-like voice.

Leafpool padded into the leader's den to find her father lying down beside his mate, and her mother, Sandstorm.

His flame-colored pelt seemed to blend with her sand colored one.

"Leafpool is something, wrong did you have a dream?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, and I must talk to you about it" Leafpool replied.

Firestar nodded to Sandstorm as she dipped her head in understanding, got up and padded out of the den.

"Alright Leafpool tell me about the dream" he meowed.

Leafpool sat down and brought her tail around her paws.

The she-cat took a deep breath and started to explain.

"Spottedleaf came into my dream foretelling that a dark time is coming for Thunderclan and that they will need an even stronger warrior to help them through the dark time that is coming" before Firestar could interrupt Leafpool continued to explain.

"No warrior in Thunderclan is strong enough to deal with this ordeal. Spottedleaf told me that 'a human from another world' will come to our world as a cat and as crazy as that sounds she said that it's going to come true. We have to believe her and Starclan if we're going make through this dark time!"

Firestar remind speechless for a moment, his green eyes narrowed in thought.

Finally he spoke. "I believe you Leafpool, including Spottedleaf and our warrior ancestors that this prophecy is going to come true. As shocking as it sounds we have to believe that a two-leg is going to come to our world as a cat" Firestar said calmly.

Leafpool felt as though the whole world was taken off her shoulders. She breathed out in relief. Her father believed her, thank goodness. Although there was one more thing she had to tell Firestar.

"Firestar, Spottedleaf also told me that this must be kept between us no one else must know and if the two-leg tells a cat that he is from another world then that is ok"Leafpool meowed.

"Alright, for now I'll tell Brambleclaw to ask if the patrols see anything but for now all we can do is wait" Firestar said.

"Ok, I'll go back to my medicine cat duties and I'll make sure to keep my eyes and ears open for any signs from Starclan" Leafpool declared.

"Off you go then" her father said with an 'mrrow' of laughter.

Leafpool waved her tail as a goodbye and padded out the den.

Competely unaware that tomorrow will bring even greater surprises.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry Sasuke comes in the next chapter! I'll update soon, Ja Ne^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yea Sasuke's Gonna be in this chapter^^ Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto....**

**Warriors: The Ninja Cat**

**Summary**

A black tom-cat padded around the clearing hoping to find something to do. It's been many moons since he came here. He has gotten used to being a cat. He remembered when he wasn't a cat but a ninja from another world. A world where ninja's could perform jutsu and have unbelievable speed. That was the world he came from. In that world he was known as Uchiha Sasuke.

**Chapter 2: Where am I?**

Uchiha Sasuke awoke from his sleep, due to the fact that his curtains weren't doing a very good job keeping out the sun's blinding rays.

He groaned as he forced himself to open his eyes, and meet the sun's rays.

"Dang sun…" he muttered under his breath as he stiffly got up from his hard bed.

'Wait. Since when has my bed ever been hard?' he thought but then realized that he wasn't in his bed at all. He was on the ground. No not a wooden floor like his house had, but on dirt ground.

He then took a minute to look around his surroundings. There were trees, bushes, grass, a small river running by him. A common forest. He first thought that he was kidnapped by enemy ninja, but his senses were sharper then the blade of his sword so no one could have done anything with out him knowing it even if he was asleep.

'Were in the world am I?' thought the Uchiha heir. This forest was just an ordinary forest. In the Konaha Forest there were many grand trees that seemed to reach to the skies.

Sasuke brought his tail around his paws.

'Alright all I have to do is figure out were the heck am I and then...?!'

Wait A Minute!!! Paws!!! Tail!!!

Sasuke brought his hand to his eye level to examine it. Thing was, it wasn't a hand at all. It was a paw. A cat's paw or a better term for it was his paw. Sasuke just stared at the paw speechless. He then brought his tail over examine it.

The same thing again. Just an ordinary cat's tail.

'I have to be imaging this. There is no possible way that I am a cat, (sigh) guess there is one way to find out…'

Sasuke then looked over to the river near him. He stiffly got up on all fours (due to his cat form) and padded over to the river.

Sasuke just looked at his reflection speechless. He really was a cat! Sasuke just stared at himself, eyes wide.

He had red crimson eyes and had a thick long haired black pelt. His black pelt had the tiniest hints of blue in it, and he also noticed that he had a very long fluffy looking tail. The fur on the back of his neck was also spiked up a bit.

Sasuke brought his right paw up to his eye level and unsheathed his claws. Sasuke was a bit surprised to see how huge his front claws were. He sheathed and unsheathed his claws getting used to the feeling. He had to admit that his claws looked long and sharp, but that is not the only thing he noticed.

What Sasuke also noticed was that he was a pretty big tom-cat. He had broad shoulders and a well muscled body.

Sasuke smirked into his reflection. 'For a cat I don't look half bad.' He mused to himself.

'But still' he thought to himself, as his gaze raked over the forest around him.

'Where am I and why am I cat? I'm not even sure I'm in the same world that I once was in.' As soon as he thought these questions, he found that he couldn't answer them.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. In the next chapter Sasuke meets Thunderclan's Deputy.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think of this story so far, it would make me very happy!^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey it's me again and I've finally uploaded^^ Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto....**

"_Sasuke speaking in Japanese"_

"The language that the cat's are speaking in."

**Warriors: The Ninja Cat**

**Summary**

A black tom-cat padded around the clearing hoping to find something to do. It's been many moons since he came here. He has gotten used to being a cat. He remembered when he wasn't a cat but a ninja from another world. A world where ninja's could perform jutsu and have unbelievable speed. That was the world he came from. In that world he was known as Uchiha Sasuke.

**Chapter 3: A Dangerous Encounter**

Sasuke shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. '_I have to calm down and think. For starters, I have to find some answers to these questions that need to be answered. Like why am I a FREAKIN CAT!!!!!!!!' _Sasuke shook his head again.

_'Get a hold of your self Uchiha! Uchiha's don't panic, I just need to calm down and think…'_ Sasuke then closed his eyes and let the calmness take over.

It really was quite amazing how his senses were sharper than they were before. He could hear a stray leaf hit the ground a little ways off. He could smell everything around him as clear as daylight. Everything seemed so clearer and open up to him now because of his new form.

His cat ears perked up of the sound of rustling movement a little ways off. He opened his eyes, straining his high sensed ears to listen to the movement more closely.

Someone or something was coming his way and fast.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He could sense their presence coming closer and by now he could sense the presence of four….cats?

He smelled the scent again just to be sure. He then confirmed that there was four cats coming his way.

Sasuke stood up on all fours again knowing that there was a big chance of fight.

His answers were confirmed when he heard a battle cry from one of them.

A long-limed black cat longed at him, claws extended.

Sasuke just looked lazily at the cat and merely dodged the cat with great ease.

_'This is too easy. His moves are easy to predict so this is going to be boring.'_ He thought to himself.

The black quickly turned around and lunged his claws at Sasuke trying to get a hit but failing.

Sasuke dodged and dodged again, starting to get bored.

"Stop dodging like a kit and fight like a warrior!" hissed the black cat.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in confusions '_He's speaking a different language then I am but, I can understand him.'_

"That's enough Spiderleg"

Sasuke took this moment to his advantage and jumped away from the black cat landing gracefully on his feat, he then sat down and wrapped his long tail around his front paws.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as three more cats entered the clearing. One a broad shouldered, dark brown tabby tom. Another was a dark gray tom and the last was al ong-haired white tom.

The black haired tom, he mused was Spiderleg gave one last hiss and stalked over to the other cats.

The dark brown tabby then looked over at Sasuke, his amber eyes narrowing slightly.

"What are you doing on Thunderclan's territory?" was the question he asked.

Sasuke looked at them intently "_Thunderclan's territory? What's Thunderclan's territory?"_

The four cats just looked at him bewildered. Sasuke looked at them confused.

_"What's wrong with asking a question?"_ he asked

The gray tom was first to speak "Brambleclaw he's speaking a different language then us." he said turning to the dark brown tabby.

_'A different language? Then how is it that I can understand you but, you can't understand me'_ he thought.

Brambleclaw nodded towards the dark gray tom "Indeed he does speak a different tongue then us." He then turned his gaze back on Sasuke.

"Are you able to speak the same language as us?" Brambleclaw asked.

Sasuke's tail twitched, this cat seemed to act like he was stronger then him just because he had more warriors on his side.

_'Cockiness well get him nowhere._' He mused, he then figured that he should answer the over confident cat's question. He might as well try to speak their language. **(a/n: sasuke can automatically speak their language.)**

"Yes I'm able to speak your language, now will you mind answering my question." Sasuke asked, quietly challenging Brambleclaw in a battle of wits.

Brambleclaw seemed to get the hint, this was a challenge he wasn't going to lose.

"And what question is that?" asked Brambleclaw.

Sasuke smirked "I asked what is Thunderclan's territory? What do you mean by that?"

This time the dark gray tom stepped forward "Well you see this area around here." As he said that he swished his tail to the trees around them.

"Is Thunderclan's territory. We patrol around here to make sure there aren't any intruders." the gray tom explained.

"Why most you patrol the area for intruders?" Sasuke asked.

"We patrol for intruders because there are other rival clans." He explained "We are warriors of one of the four clans around the lake" he pointed his tail in the direction of the lake "Thunderclan, along with Windclan, Riverclan, and Shadowclan protect and respect the borders of each clan."

"Well at least they try to." meowed the fluffy white tom.

Sasuke nodded towards the dark gray tom "Thank you for explaining that…."

"Stormfur." The gray tom answered him politely "The white furred one is Cloudtail, the black one is Spiderleg, and the dark brown tabby is…"

"Brambleclaw." The dark brown tabby interrupted, not tearing his gaze off of Sasuke.

Sasuke swished his tail in acknowledgement "My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Stormfur asked.

Sasuke nodded his head "You can call me Sasuke though, and I would like to ask some questions to your leader. Questions that need to be answered."

* * *

**Hoped you like it^^ Please Review, thank you for reading^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**xXxSapphireJewelxXx: Yea Another chapter^^ Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Warrior series...**

_"Sasuke talking in Japanese"_

"Cat language."

**Warriors: The Ninja Cat**

**Summary**

A black tom-cat padded around the clearing hoping to find something to do. It's been many moons since he came here. He has gotten used to being a cat. He remembered when he wasn't a cat but a ninja from another world. A world where ninja's could perform jutsu and have unbelievable speed. That was the world he came from. In that world he was known as Uchiha Sasuke.

**Chapter 4: Questions for a Leader**

Cloudtail arched his brow "Questions for a leader? Well Brambleclaw is the deputy so you can ask him if you want."

Sasuke shook his head "No…only your leader or whoever is the wisest in your clan needs to hear these questions."

"What should we do…?" whispered Stormfur turning to his clan mates, making sure that Sasuke wasn't listening **(a/n: he is they just don't know itXD.)**

"Should we take him to see Firestar and Leafpool?" Cloudtail suggested.

"Are you complete mouse-brained! We can't just bring a rogue into Thunderclan's camp!" Spiderleg meowed a bit too loudly.

Sasuke just stared at them emotionlessly.

"I'm not a rogue of any sort." He mewed calmly.

Spiderleg turned quickly to face him and sneered "No your right. You're too plump and glossy to be a rogue, you're more like a kittypet!"

Sasuke didn't know why but, that word sounded like an insult which made his fur bristle.

But before he could snap back Cloudtail beat him to it.

"How dare you! Have you forgotten that I was a kittypet, that Firestar, our leader was once a kittypet!" he hissed angrily.

Spiderleg, surprised by the sudden outburst just hissed at the white tom.

"That's enough…" Brambleclaw snapped. He then turned his gaze to Sasuke.

"Alright we will take you to Firestar." He finally said.

"Are you crazy, we can't just take some unknown cat into our camp!" Spiderleg pointed out.

Brambleclaw turned to face him "It is Firestar's order to watch for any suspicious cats and bring them to him."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in thought 'Does this Firestar cat know that I was going to be here?'

Brambleclaw turned to face him again "We will take you to see Firestar but, don't think of attacking." He warned.

"Yeah, because if you do I'll tear you to shreds!" Spiderleg threatened.

Sasuke forced himself not to roll his eyes '_Oh yeah I liked to see you try when you couldn't even lay a paw on me a couple minutes ago_.'

"I wouldn't even plan on it" was his reply.

Brambleclaw turned around and beckoned with his tail for the others to follow.

Sasuke got up and started to follow the dark brown tabby. Stormfur and Cloudtail where at the sides of him and Spiderleg followed from behind, making sure he didn't do anything suspicious.

"So Sasuke, if you're not a rouge or kittypet does that mean that you're a loner?" Stormfur asked.

"I guess you could put it that way for now, by the way what's a kittypet?" replied Sasuke.

"A kittypet is a cat that lives with two-legs. I was a kittypet once but Firestar brought me to the clan so I can live as a clan cat. Firestar is my uncle, he was also a kittypet but Bluestar our former leader brought him to the clan." Cloudtail explained.

Sasuke nodded his head. He was guessing that two-legs was a term that the clan cats used for calling a human.

"So how is it that you guys got your names?" asked Sasuke as he dodged a tree.

"We got our names when we were born, like when you're a kit your names Cloudkit and when your six moons old and become an apprentice, you become Cloudpaw. Lastly when you complete your training to be a warrior you get your warrior name but the leader gets to decide what your warrior name will be." meowed Cloudtail as they continued to pad through the forest.

"Also when a cat becomes leader the are gifted with nine-lives from Starclan and the second part of their name becomes 'star'." Stormfur added as he jumped over a fallen tree branch.

"What's Starclan, is it some kind of power?" mewed Sasuke.

"Starclan is our warrior ancestors that watch over us." explained Stormfur.

"I see…" replied Sasuke.

"You know for someone that we just meet you're an easy cat to talk to, Sasuke." Cloudtail said.

Stormfur nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank you Cloudtail...Stormfur I appreciate that you two explained your clan's ways to me, I'm deeply honored." Sasuke said gratefully as he bowed his head to the two cats. Sasuke felt as though he could trust this two clan cats.

"I'm honored to meet a cat like you, Sasuke." Stormfur said as he bowed his head to Sasuke.

"Me too!" Cloudtail added as he too, bowed his head to the black tom cat.

Somehow, all three cats knew that right then and there a bond was formed between them. A bond of respect and friendship, that would only grow stronger as time passed.

* * *

**Looks like Sasuke made some new friends^^ Sorry if Sasuke is a bit OC in this. Hoped you liked it and I'll update soon, please review^^**

**Ja Ne**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yea Another chapter^^ In this chapter Sasuke meets the leader of thunderclan.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the warrior series.**

_"Japanese."_

"Cat language."

**Warriors: The Ninja Cat**

**Summary**

A black tom-cat padded around the clearing hoping to find something to do. It's been many moons since he came here. He has gotten used to being a cat. He remembered when he wasn't a cat but a ninja from another world. A world where ninja's could perform jutsu and have unbelievable speed. That was the world he came from. In that world he was known as Uchiha Sasuke.

**Chapter 5: Meeting the Leader of Thunderclan **

The five cats continued to pad through the forest, nearing the Thunderclan camp. Brambleclaw was annoyed that Stormfur and Cloudtail were befriending a cat like Sasuke.

'How dare he challenge me like that? I will show him who is stronger' Brambleclaw thought with a growl.

Sasuke's ears perked up. He could hear and small a strong scent of cats coming up ahead.

"Were here." He heard Cloudtail meow.

They entered a large clear area with rock like cliffs around. As they walked through the entrance, Sasuke could see that some of rock like cliffs were carved.

'_Probably from humans._' Sasuke mused and then turned his gaze to the high rock ledge.

He noticed that there were some cats in the clearing eating some type of dead animal, most were looking at him and quietly talking to the cat next to them and some were even glaring.

Sasuke just ignored them all as he kept his emotionless mask up and kept following Brambleclaw but a dark gray tom blocked his way.

"What are you doing in Thunderclan's camp?" he hissed

Sasuke just gave him a cold glare. "Move..." It wasn't a request, it was a command.

The dark gray tom looked surprised and a little scared of the cold glare the sent at him.

"It's alright Dustpelt his with us." Stormfur meowed cutting in.

Dustpelt hissed before he stalked off.

"The leader's den is this way" Brambleclaw called from up a head.

Sasuke followed him up the high ledge, not once stumbling, and found himself in front of a wide den.

"Wait here." Brambleclaw demanded.

Sasuke could nothing but wait. After a couple minutes Brambleclaw returned and looked at him.

"Firestar will see you now." He meowed.

Sasuke nodded as he padded into the den. Sitting in the middle of the sandy clearing was a tom cat with a fire orange pelt and green eyes. Sitting beside himwas a light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

They sat in silence for who knows how long. Sasuke never broke the gaze between him and the leader of Thunderclan.

Sasuke was starting to get annoyed. He wanted answers and wanted them now!!!

"You know why I'm here don't you?" Sasuke asked with narrowed eyes.

The two cats looked surprised but the tom with the flame-colored pelt was the first to recovery.

"Yes we know why you're here but first let me introduce myself. I am Firestar, leader of Thunderclan. This is Leafpool, our medicine cat who receives prophecies from Starclan." He said as he pointed his tail to the she-cat next to him.

"I'm Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke meowed.

Firestar nodded his head. "We know why you're here Sasuke, because we need your help."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Why would you need my help, for what exactly?"

Leafpool stepped forward. "A couple nights ago, one of are former medicine cats Spottedleaf, came into to my dream foretelling that 'A human from another world will come to our world as a cat' to help us with a dark time that is ahead." She explained.

'_Well that explains a lot of things_…" Sasuke mused as he brought his tail around his paws.

"Indeed, I am a human from another world as your medicine cat predicted." He said

He met Firestar's gaze for a brief moment before the Thunderclan leader spoke.

"Sasuke, will you help our clans through the dark time that is ahead." He asked

Sasuke closed his eyes in thought. He had no idea how long he was going to be here our how to get back to his own world. He had to help these cats. He wanted to learn more about these cats.

He reopened his eyes to gaze into the leader's eyes.

"I'll help you and the clans." He said finally.

Leafpool let out the breath that she has been holding. He would help thank goodness.

"Thank you so much. I would be honored to welcome you in our clan but first we need to announce that you will be staying with us." Firestar declared.

"Alright but also tell them that I was once a human from another world. I rather tell them now, than later." Sasuke said.

"That's fine with me. I'll call the clan to a meeting." Was his reply.

Firestar got up and beckoned with his tail for them to follow.

Leafpool followed her father to the entrance of the den, Sasuke stood but didn't follow them.

"Firestar…" He called out.

Firestar turned around "Yes…Sasuke?"

"Thank you…for letting me stay in your clan" He meowed gratefully.

Firestar was taken back at the thank you but accepted it all the same.

"You're welcome Sasuke." He mewed back.

Sasuke then followed the two cats outside the den. He had to admit that from the

Highledge he had view of the whole enter clan. He watched as Firestar stood atop of the ledge while him and Leafpool waited from the side.

'This must be were they hold the clan meetings.' Sasuke thought.

Let the meeting begin!

* * *

**Sasuke saying thank you O.O Yep I definatly made him a bit OC in this, oh wellXD Hoped you liked the chapter. Thank you for reading and please reveiw^^**

**Ja Ne**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello again, this is SJ (xXxSapphireJewelxXx it's too long to typeXD) and I have uploaded another chapter^^ Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the warrior series...**

_"Japanese."_

"Cat Language."

**Warriors: The Ninja Cat**

**Summary**

A black tom-cat padded around the clearing hoping to find something to do. It's been many moons since he came here. He has gotten used to being a cat. He remembered when he wasn't a cat but a ninja from another world. A world where ninja's could perform jutsu and have unbelievable speed. That was the world he came from. In that world he was known as Uchiha Sasuke.

**Chapter 6: The Clan Meeting**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath Highledge for a clan meeting!" Firestar's voice rang out through the clearing.

Sasuke watched as cats emerged from there dens. Young cats, warriors, and two older looking cats gathered around the clearing.

Sasuke's intense eyes scanned each and every one of them until his eyes fell upon a cat with a dark gray pelt and one with a white pelt.

He waved his tail in acknowledgement to the cats, Stormfur and Cloudtail. The two did the same although they were worried for their mysterious friend.

Many whispers erupted in the clearing as they clan cats wandered who this cat was.

"I'm sure your all wandering who the cat behind is but first let me warn you he is no ordinary cat. He is actually a human from another world sent to our world as a cat by the power of Starclan." Firestar explained.

That got the cats riled up. The whole clearing went in an uproar as many question flew through the air.

"Is that even possibly?"

"There's another world besides this one?"

"How can we be sure?"

"I don't believe this nonsense!"

"But he said it was from Starclan."

Firestar decided that he had enough of the riled cats.

"That's enough!" he yowled.

Almost at once the whole clan calmed down. Sasuke padded up and touched the clan leader's shoulder with the tip of his tail.

"My I speak?" he asked. Firestar nodded as he stepped back to let Sasuke take over.

His eyes raked over the cats once more before he spoke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke and what your leader says is true. I was once a human but also a very strong one at that. I was brought to this world as a cat by your warrior ancestors to help you with I dark time that is ahead. When the dark time is I do not know but I will tell you that I am very different from the two-legs here." He meowed in a strong voice.

"What do you mean by different?" the voice was from Stormfur.

"I am different in power. I am much stronger and faster then the humans here." He answered as his black pelt shimmered from the suns rays.

"Ha like you have any proof." The speaker was non-other than Spiderleg who had taunt in his eyes.

"Is this enough proof for ya?"

Spiderleg spun around to find himself face to face with the huge tom. Many cats gasped as they found out that Sasuke was no longer on Highledge but in the clearing.

"H-how did you…w-when did you?" Spiderleg stuttered as he glanced at Highledge then at Sasuke.

Sasuke just shrugged. "I warned you how strong I am."

He turned and smirked at Brambleclaw's shocked face who was sitting with a ginger she-cat.

He knew that he had won their little battle.

Sasuke then saw that Firestar had taken up the position on Highledge.

"Sasuke will be staying with us so treat him with respect, also I will need two cats who will teach him how to fight and hunt in our clan's ways." Firestar declared.

"Firestar may I suggest the two cats to whom I get along with the most."

Firestar jumped a little to find Sasuke next to him again.

"Yes go right ahead." He meowed.

Sasuke nodded his head in thanks. His gaze then lingered over to his two friends.

"Stormfur and Cloudtail, will you teach me how to hunt and fight in your clan's ways." He asked the two cats.

Stormfur nodded his head. "It would be an honor to teach you in our clan's ways."

"Yea! I'll show you all the best hunting places." Cloudtail said excitedly.

"Thank you Cloudtail, Stormfur I am honored." Sasuke meowed thankfully.

"Alright everyone this meeting is over. Brambleclaw I'd like you to arrange patrols." with that the Thunderclan leader disappeared into his den.

Sasuke jumped off of the high ledge and landed gracefully on his feet in front of Stormfur and Cloudtail.

"Whooaa!" Cloudtail yelped with a start.

"Sorry…" Sasuke said apologetically.

"How do you move so fast?" Stormfur asked puzzled.

Sasuke shrugged. "I just can..."

Cloudtail started to pace around. "Do you want to start training right now?"

Sasuke looked around the clearing. The cats seemed to be going back to what they were doing before, though some still glared at him, the apprentices just looked at him in awe. He turned back to the white tom.

"Yea we can start now." He said agreeing.

"Alright let's go." Stormfur said as he stared padding to the entrance of the woods.

Cloudtail and Sasuke followed him to the entrance.

Let the training begin!

* * *

**Yea another chapter uploaded, I hope you liked it^^ Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Ja Ne**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: For those of you who are wondering how I'm uploading this so fast it is because I have already written this a long time ago and I'm now just putting it up. So I may not upload again for a little while because I want to put up some more of my stories up. If you do like this story then tell me and I will upload as soon as possibly^^  
Well I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Warrior series...**

_"Japanese."_

"Cat language."

**Warriors: The Ninja Cat**

**Summary**

A black tom-cat padded around the clearing hoping to find something to do. It's been many moons since he came here. He has gotten used to being a cat. He remembered when he wasn't a cat but a ninja from another world. A world where ninja's could perform jutsu and have unbelievable speed. That was the world he came from. In that world he was known as Uchiha Sasuke.

**Chapter 7: Training and Surprises**

"Hey Sasuke! How come you didn't tell us that you were human before?" Cloudtail asked.

The three cats were sitting in a clearing where apprentices train and practice.

The midnight black cat looked at the white tom.

"I didn't tell you because I wanted to talk to Firestar first…sorry." Sasuke meowed.

Cloudtail shock his head "It's okay I just wanted to know."

"Alright let's start training Sasuke-paw" Stormfur said jokingly as he stood.

Sasuke too stood "Haha…" he said sarcastically "Anyway how a bout you and Cloudtail show me all of the of the hunting and fighting moves and I'll see if I can get it."

They both looked at him like he was crazy.

Sasuke sighed "_Alright…what did I say now_?"

"Ok I had know idea what you just said a second a go but I do know this…It is practically impossible for any cat to learn all of the of hunting and fighting moves in one day." Cloudtail said in a serious tone.

Stormfur nodded is head "It takes a long time to master every move."

"Yes but as I said before I'm no ordinary cat. Just show me each fighting and hunting move and I'll see if I can get it." Sasuke explained.

"Alright if you incest." Cloudtail mewed.

As Stormfur and Cloudtail showed him how the moves were done Sasuke made sure to memorize each and every move.

'_I still don't know if I can use my charka here but even without the sharingan I can still memorize their movements_.' The black furred cat thought.

When Stormfur and Cloudtail where done, they both looked thoroughly drained of energy.

"Well...-pant- there -pant- ya have it. Those are all the -pant- fighting and hunting moves." Cloudtail meowed breathlessly.

Sasuke nodded "Alright let me see if I can get it."

Both Cloudtail and Stormfur watched in amazement as Sasuke performed each and every move to perfection.

When Sasuke was done he turned to his two friends and noticed their surprised faces.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused.

"You just performed each and every move perfectly and on top of that you didn't even break a sweat!" Stormfur meowed in an impressed voice.

"How you'd you do that?" asked Cloudtail

The black furred cat just shrugged. "I'm just a fast learner."

Stormfur stretched his stiff muscles'.

"Alright now that training is over, Cloudtail and I can show Thunderclan's territory." Stormfur mewed.

"Yeah! Will show the best hunting places and the clan's borders." Cloudtail said excitedly.

"Show me the way then..." Sasuke meowed.

Cloudtail jumped to his paws and with a wave of his tail he sprinted off into the forest. Following him was Stormfur and after him was Sasuke. As they raced through the forest Sasuke sensed that this was the fastest speed that the two clan cats could muster.

'_Interesting…to me this is a very slow pace. Hmm I wonder just how fast I am in this world_.' He smirked at the thought.

They soon entered a clearing, which Sasuke recognized quickly.

"Is this one of the borders?" he asked the two other cats.

Stormfur nodded "Yes, this is the border between Thunderclan and Shadowclan."

Sasuke scrunched up his nose at the fowl smell that came from the other side of the river.

"The darker looking trees on the other side of the river are the border line between our clan and their clan." Stormfur continued to explain.

"Yuck, man I can never get used to that smell!" Cloudtail complained as he curled his tail in disgust.

"Your right…" Sasuke meowed. "What's next?"

"Let's show you the rest of the territory." Meowed Stormfur.

The three cats raced across the forest until they reached another clearing but this time there was a great tall tree near the water's edge.

"Alright this tree is called Ancient Oak. It's the tallest tree in the whole forest. Only warriors are allowed to climb it, although I don't know who would be foolish enough to want to climb a tree that big." Cloudtail explained.

"Cats get injured all the time from falling off of it." Stormfur added.

Sasuke listened quietly as he wandered in his own thoughts. '_Maybe I should at least try to activate my sharingan. If I could that would probably mean that I am also capable of using my charka here as well. I did mange to speak their language without even trying so it should work_."

He then turned and walked to the waters edge.

"..Hey Sasuke? Were ya going?" Cloudtail asked, confusion in his blue eyes.

He didn't reply as he gazed at his reflection on the water's surface.

Sasuke closed his eyes and concentrated his charka.

'_Sharingan!!!_' He opened his eyes and the water rippled at the sudden power.

Both Stormfur and Cloudtail shivered as a cold chill ran up their spins.

Sasuke smirked as he gazed into his reflection. His eyes had changed into a deep red

with three black shaped tear drops in each eye. Other whys known as the sharingan.

His plan had worked!

* * *

**Well hope you liked it! If you like the story then please tell me by reviewing and I'll try to upload. You can check out my other stories while you wait (when I upload them)  
Thank you to all who read and reviewed this story and I'll try to upload soon.**

**Ja Ne^^**


End file.
